Flurries
by silenceeverything
Summary: In New York City, people don't seem to understand that Hanna's a taken woman. Insecurities and fear of the future mean Caleb's snapping and Hanna's telling him to leave. But as the snow flurries around them and he's fingering the velvet box in his pocket, the moment's perfect and he can't thank the guy enough for grabbing his girl's arse. Oneshot. Haleb post 6x10. Rated T/M.


**This is a little oneshot I've been working on that I wanted to post for you all. This is what _should_ happen to Hanna and Caleb, but it obviously won't. Damn you writers. **

**I'm sure they're only pulling Haleb apart to bring them back together in some huge romantic gesture that will leave us all sighing.**

 **Merry Christmas my loves. I hope you've all had a great holiday... enjoy below...**

* * *

Flurries

* * *

If Caleb had to watch one more guy try and chat up his girlfriend or touch her arse he was going to punch someone. In Rosewood, things had been different – people had _known_ Hanna was his. There was only that one punk called Travis who thought it was okay to try and get a piece of his girl by claiming he 'really liked her', which everyone knew was a complete lie - nobody could 'really like' Hanna if they didn't know her. And nobody knew her properly, apart from her four friends and him. Okay maybe her Mom too.

But in New York, guys didn't give a shit; all they saw was a hot sexy blonde who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. He got it, she was beautiful and hilarious but she was also taken and certain individuals needed to start understanding what that meant. Like the guy in his eye line who was getting a little too close to his girlfriend for comfort.

They were currently at a Christmas soiree that Hanna had claimed was an amazing networking opportunity for students at FIT that were looking for internships and jobs. But she had clearly forgotten to mention the leech that thought it was appropriate to start moving his hand further down her back, inching inappropriately down to her arse where Caleb was convinced, he had just seen this guy grope rather unsubtly. "Babe," He said through gritted teeth, swooping in to pull her into his side and out of this perv's arms.

"There you are," She smiled at him, accepting the drink he'd gone to get her. "Caleb, this is Jordan," She introduced them, "Jordan, this is my boyfriend Caleb."

"Nice to meet you," The older man held his hand out.

"Yeah," Caleb muttered, giving his hand a firm shake. Who was this guy? He looked at least 30 and clearly didn't understand how young or taken Hanna was. Or maybe he did.

"Hanna was just telling me you're heading back towards Philly tomorrow for Christmas break?"

Caleb held back a scoff. So Hanna felt it was appropriate to be telling this guy about their Christmas plans? "Yeah," He smirked, "I'm actually super close to her family, I mean I pretty much am family. We've done Christmas together for the past four years."

"Caleb," Hanna whispered angrily, jabbing her elbow into his stomach. "We're staying with my Mom but we'll be back before New Years. I need to start prepping for Fashion Week."

"Who are you most looking forward to?" Jordan smiled at her. She was a cutie who would look very nice in his office.

"Alexander Wang," Hanna answered in an instant. "I am obsessed with his Spring Summer line."

"I'm pretty sure I have a spare ticket to his show."

"What?" Hanna gasped.

" _What_?" Caleb frowned. No, no, no, this was not happening to him right now. He'd gotten his mother to contact every single person she knew in New York to get him a pair of tickets to that show. This random idiot was not stealing the best Christmas present he'd ever gotten for his girlfriend.

"Here," Jordan said, pulling his card out, "I'll give you this and you can just let me know if you're free."

"She's busy," Caleb interrupted, stealing the card and shoving it into his trouser pocket.

"No," Hanna smiled tightly, "I'm definitely free."

"No," Caleb argued, looking at her pointedly, "You're not."

Jordan watched the pair in amusement. "Well," He said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hanna's cheek, "Give me a call and we'll organise something," He added. "Great to meet you Caleb," He murmured, patting the young man on the shoulder before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Take your hands off me," Hanna snapped, pulling her boyfriend's arm off her waist.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed, reaching his hand back out to stroke her arm, but she slapped it away.

"I'm so embarrassed right now," She whispered, her hands covering her eyes as she felt the tears beginning to build. She was _not_ going to cry at one of the most important events of the year.

"Sorry to be a burden," He muttered, looking away to take in everyone else who was at the party. He wasn't made for this world. Times like this, he was just reminded of how much better Hanna was than him. He had to hold onto her whilst he could, because he was sure she was going to find someone so much worthier of her love in this ridiculous industry she'd chosen to work in.

"You can't be rude to these people Caleb. They can actually impact my career." Her voice was sharp and to the point and in that moment he'd never felt so small.

"He had his hand on your arse Hanna," He argued back, "Do you think I'm just gonna stand back and let him feel you up so you can get tickets to some stupid show?"

"It's not stupid," Hanna defended. "Why can't you respect my work? Why do you have to act like a jealous dick?"

"Because I am jealous," He swiped back, "You're _my_ girlfriend, unless you'd prefer me not to be at these types of events? Do you not want to be with me?"

That one hurt. Of course she wanted to be with him.

"Caleb," She said softly, blinking back tears. "I think you should go."

"What?" He asked in shock. Yes they were having an argument, but he didn't expect her to ask him to leave. He didn't want to leave. He was so proud of her, he wanted to be there by her side as she worked her way around the room and made every single person want to take her to a goddam show that was so important to her.

"You need to leave," She repeated, wiping away a stray tear that escaped.

"No," He argued, reaching out to wipe her dewy cheek.

She let him, but then gripped his arm and pushed him away, "Caleb," She whispered, "I'm not doing this here."

"I love you."

"Those words can't fix everything."

"I know," He agreed solemnly. He leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'll see you back at home," He added, knowing it was just best to leave her.

She reached out her hand as he turned and began to walk away, pulling him back to her and pressing a hard kiss against his lips. "I love you too." This was just a stupid fight; they were going to get through it… they'd made it this far… they could make it through anything… they were going to get through it.

* * *

Despite the slight flurry of hope Hanna had filled him with, Caleb left the party. He didn't feel worthy of being there, not after what he'd said to her. He couldn't help it though – she was literally his entire world and when someone else thought they could stake claim on her, something in him snapped and it felt like he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth.

Their first two years in New York had flown by and they'd been so happy. Well, there'd been that huge argument after 6 months of living together when Caleb had seriously questioned whether a walnut TV stand was going to tear them apart, but it hadn't and there'd been the most incredible make up sex to go with it.

And now she was in her last year at FIT and he was worrying about their future and where he fit into it all. He wasn't stupid, he'd thought she was amazing the first moment he met her and now other people were beginning to see that too.

It's why he'd found himself in Tiffany's two months ago. After four years together, it was like he'd had an epiphany on a cold October night. Hanna had been busy with an assignment and was working away on her laptop in the early hours of the morning. He'd woken up because she wasn't in bed with him and when he'd walked out to their tiny living space, she'd looked over her shoulder and smiled tiredly at him, not fighting him when he held his hand out for her and dragged her back to bed. Then she'd wrapped herself around him as close as she could and fallen asleep with her hands tangled in his hair and her breath against his neck and he'd known – he wanted to marry her.

15 hours later he'd taken off work early to spend an hour in the infamous jewelers on 5th Avenue and the sparking diamond had been in his coat pocket ever since – risky move he knew but he just felt like the perfect moment could happen at any point and he wanted to be ready. He'd come pretty close to whipping it out after she dressed up as cat-woman for Halloween and given him a mind-blowing lap dance but nobody wanted to get engaged when they were naked and about to enter a post coital nap.

It was snowing in light flurries as he began the walk towards the subway station that would take him back to their apartment in Tribeca. All he could think about was how much Hanna liked the snow when it was like this, how much she liked the snow period. He remembered when she'd pulled him out into the street for their first taste of New York flakes. She'd kissed him as the white drops danced to the ground before whispering how her heart was flurrying like the snow around them. That was when he'd known taking her to New York was the best decision he'd ever made.

He got to the station and decided walking would clear his mind. But as people bustled by him and he fingered the velvet box in his pocket, all he could think about was that he wanted Hanna to know just how much she meant to him… sometimes it just came out wrong.

When he finally got back to their apartment, he didn't go inside. It would just remind him of how big he'd fucked up - in that apartment they weren't Hanna and Caleb, they were one entity that lived and breathed as one. God, why did he ever doubt her love? Their whole life in New York was a symbol of how far they'd come _together_. He wallowed as he sat on the steps outside and held his head in his hands, the snow continuing to fall around him covering the dirt-trodden grey path with a fresh white blanket.

He wasn't sure how long he was sat there, but at some point he heard the door to their building open and he hoped whoever it was would just walk straight past him and leave him to his own pity party.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" Hanna asked softly, moving to sit next to him.

He turned his head to his girlfriend. She still had a full face of make-up on and her hair was curled to perfection, but she'd changed out of the black sparkly dress she'd been wearing into a pair of sweats, one of his jumpers and her Ugg slippers. She'd never looked more perfect. "Aren't you supposed to be at your party?" He asked, his fingers toying with each other as he waited for her answer.

She sighed and took one of his hands, linking it with her own as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You were right," She said, "His hand was on my arse."

Caleb snorted, looking away down their deserted street, "I'm not okay with that."

"I'm not okay with that either," She agreed quietly. She paused, before articulating everything she'd been feeling for the past week, "I'm scared, Caleb."

He turned to look at her, his thumb stroking over her hand, "I'm scared too," He said, pressing a kiss against her forehead. He was; he just needed to know she saw him in her future as much as he saw her.

"School's going so fast," She started, wanting to open up to him. "I need to get a job, we need to decide where to live, I don't even have your Christmas present sorted," She began, her voice running a million miles an hour.

"Is that why you let him feel your butt?" Caleb asked, smiling wryly at her. "You want those tickets for me?"

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed, pulling her hand away from his to cross her arms, "I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I," He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her into him. "Han, I think you're incredible." He said gently, "You don't need to let that shit happen just so you can get tickets to a fashion show."

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "You'd be surprised."

"Then what have you got to do to get a job? Sleep with the guy?" She stayed silent and that was his answer. "You cannot be freaking serious? Hanna I don't want you anywhere near him."

"This is my point Caleb," She began to yell, standing up and starting to pace in front of him. "How am I supposed to get a job if I'm expected to sleep my way through an interview? You know I would never do that to you. But I need a job. We need money. When we have babies we're gonna need a bigger place and that costs money. I mean that is if we're still together but I don't see why we wouldn't be -"

"Babe," Caleb began to smile.

"No, you're not listening to me." She ranted, "How am I supposed to get a job in an industry where sex gets you to the top? I'm essentially unemployable Caleb. We're going to run out of money and have to live on the streets and you'll turn to drugs and a homeless man called Alberto will come onto me and you'll punch him and end up in jail and we'll never be able to get married and have babies and -"

"Hanna!" Caleb laughed. "Stop it."

"This isn't funny Caleb."

"I know," He agreed, stopping himself, but a smile still graced his face. He stood up and moved in front of her, looking down at her jumper as he played with the hem on it, "So you wanna get married and have babies with me?"

"Really?" She asked, rolling her eyes, "That's the one thing you pick out?"

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry," He said, "But you know I'd punch Alberto any day for you."

She finally smiled up at him, "Babe, you turned into an green-eyed monster tonight who looked like he was about to take a swing when a guy put his hand right here," She replied, taking his hand and placing it on her butt.

"I'm pretty sure he was leaning into you too," He murmured, leaning in close to her and resting his forehead on hers.

"Is that so?" She whispered, standing up on her tiptoes to gently connect their lips. He kissed her back hard, his hands running up and down her arms as she began to shiver, the snow dancing around them as it continued to fall. "He didn't do that," She smiled, her eyes still shut as Caleb stole one more kiss.

Looking at her, he knew… he just felt it… This moment was perfect. She'd kill him later when she had to tell everyone he got down on one knee when she was in her sweats, but it was so damn perfect he couldn't let it go and hey, it was better than being naked.

"Han," He started.

"No," She shook her head, her eyes still shut as a smile continued to grace her beautiful face. "I'd never let anyone else do that, you know that." He did know.

"Hanna," He tried again and for once she kept her mouth shut. "I love you," He began as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "You are so perfect and hilarious and every morning when I wake up, I look at you and think you're my world and for some reason you want to be with me too."

"Caleb," Hanna gasped as he let her go to drop down on one knee, his hands holding onto one of hers. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing… No, he was _not_ proposing to her right now.

"You turned my life around when I was 17 and every single moment I'm with you, I fall more and more in debt of the love you've given me each day since. This is me telling you I'm so in love with you baby… Let me try and start to pay you back."

"You don't owe me anything." She shook her head, her eyes welling for the second time that night, but this time only out of love and happiness.

"I do," He disagreed, looking away as emotion filled his voice. He pulled one of his hands away to riffle in his pocket for the velvet box. "I love you so much." He said, pulling his other hand away to open the box, "Hanna Marin, will you marry me?"

"Yes," She nodded and whispered; she didn't even need to think about it. "Yes!" She exclaimed again, jumping into his arms and kissing him hard as he stood up and held her close. "I love you," She murmured, her hands stroking through his hair as she rubbed her nose against his, kissing him over and over.

"I love you more," He whispered back, pulling away slightly to grab her left hand and raise it up in between them, both watching as he slid the platinum band with solitaire-set round diamond onto her third finger. "Do you like it?" He asked worriedly. He'd ummed and ahhed in the shop for over an hour with the so-called diamond expert, before going back to the first one he'd seen that he knew was Hanna – superlative beauty that could only start to reflect everything he felt for his girlfriend… wait fiancée.

"Caleb, it's so beautiful," She whispered, holding her hand up to admire the ring as one of his hands rubbed her fingers, the other wrapping around her waist to keep her close. "It's too much."

"No, it's not," He murmured, bringing her hand to his lips.

She grinned up at him, her arms looping around his neck just enough so that she could still admire the sparkling ring. "I'm in sweats," She shook her head, "I would kill you but then we can't get married."

"No, we can't," He agreed, laughing slightly.

"We're engaged," She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We're also about to freeze to death," He muttered against her lips.

"Are you going to warm me up?"

"Hell yeah I am."

* * *

They stumbled through the front door to their apartment, trying not to trip over the sofa that all of a sudden seemed far too close to the door. With his lips attached to hers, they both worked his coat off his shoulders, tossing it haphazardly somewhere towards their tiny kitchen. Then she was blindly working her fingers down his chest, managing to fumble with each button on his shirt before the white material was almost ripped in the urgency of the situation. "Caleb," She gasped as yanked his old sweater over her head. She was bra-less underneath, her chest rubbing against his own as he picked her up and began to carry her back to their bedroom as her legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed hurriedly.

Somehow, whilst his tongue and soft lips distracted her, he managed to rid her of her sweatpants, leaving her lying on their bed in nothing but a very small purple thong. He stood back to stare at her, his cock already feeling painfully hard as he began to undo his belt and pull down his chinos. "You're so hot," She murmured, leaning back on her elbows as she watched him strip. "And now no one else will ever get to perv on you," She smiled smugly, outwardly taking her time to look him up and down.

"No time for staring," He muttered, climbing on top of her and attacking her neck with his lips as she began to squeal. She ran her hand down his navel and delved into his boxers, her fingers automatically running to his cock and beginning to pump up and down languidly. "I won't last long," He added, stilling her hand and pulling his boxers down before reaching for the scrap of purple lace she was left in and riding her body of the last restricting item.

"We're having engagement sex," She sighed as he grabbed his dick and began to run the head up and down her lips, "I'm engaged," She added, gasping as he toyed with her and pushed in an inch before pulling out. She was already wet, she just needed him.

" _We're_ engaged," He laughed, his lips smothering hers as she began to laugh too.

"I can't wait to marry you," She whispered against his lips, her mouth staying open and hovering right underneath his as he finally pushed all the way into her.

"I can't wait to marry you right back," He grinned, kissing her gently as he began to move on top of her. Their lovemaking was slow and tender, their hearts fluttering as they finally moved towards a long and groan-inducing climax that never seemed to end. "I love you," He murmured, slanting his mouth over hers as he continued to thrust softly into her whilst she spasmed and clenched around his cock.

"I love you," She sighed, moaning as he pulled out and collapsed on his side right next to her. "Mmm," She said as he ran his hand down her stomach to her sensitive lips and pushed a finger in, "You're being naughty."

"Uh huh," He agreed, pushing his lips and nose up against her cheek as he began to pump his finger into her - he didn't want this to end. She was already sensitive and still on the edge; it didn't take long for him to make her cum one final time before pulling his satiated fiancée onto his chest.

They lay there in the quiet, the only noise being the sound of their breathing until Hanna reached for her phone on the bedside table and decided to call her Mom. Caleb absolutely hated when she did this – a) who called their parents naked? b) who called their parents when they were naked and sweaty after some really hot sex? He always felt like she knew what they'd been up to and it freaked him out a bit. "Hey Mom," Hanna greeted, putting Ashley on speaker as she cuddled into Caleb's chest.

"Hey honey," She replied. "You sound out of breath, is everything okay?" She asked as Caleb decided he wanted to have a bit of fun. If Hanna was going to torture him by phone her Mom after sex, he was going to torture her right back. Beginning to move down her body, his lips ghosted over her skin, occasionally suckling until her reached her sex.

"Everything's great," Hanna replied, her voice feathering as he spread her lips and licked her up and down.

If Ashley knew what was up, she ignored it, "Are you still okay to come home tomorrow?"

"Yep," She shot out, her hand coming to cover has mouth as Caleb pushed his tongue up into her. Her eyes slammed shut, squeezing tightly as she bit back a groan. Finding her breath from somewhere, she managed to speak down the phone, "Caleb proposed," She said tightly, biting her arm again as Caleb's began to suck her clit.

"What!" Ashley exclaimed, "I can't believe he finally did it. Oh sweetheart, you're not crying, you said yes!"

"You knew?" Hanna gasped, her free hand running down to grip Caleb's hair as he continued to eat her out.

"He asked for permission, of course I knew. Oh, my baby's getting married! When you're back tomorrow we need to start thinking about flowers and who you want as your bridesmaids and where you want to get married. Ted can do the ceremony, it's going to be beautiful. Let me talk to Caleb, is he there?"

"Mom I gotta go," Hanna spat out, hanging up and throwing her phone across the room as she finally came against Caleb's mouth. "That was a dick move," She breathed heavily, pulling his body over hers to kiss him deeply as her phone began to vibrate on the other side of the room.

"No," He smiled, gripping his cock that had come back to life, "This is," He murmured as he pushed back into her.

She began to laugh but it turned into a groan as he began to move on top of her again. "I love you," She whispered, her head turning to the side slightly as she pulled his body as close to hers as possible. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips began to press over and over against the bottom of her earlobe as drew a gasp from her lips. Her entire body reacted to his in a way she knew it never would for anyone else. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched for a second as the snow danced in the air before the flakes came to rest perfectly on top of each other, completely indiscernible from one to the other. In that moment... all Hanna saw as her heart fluttered in time with the latest flurry, was her and Caleb and their perfect future that she knew was on the impending horizon.

"I love you Hanna," Caleb whispered in her ear, pulling her thoughts back to him as his hand gripped her hips and moved underneath her to grope her butt. "No guy is ever touching your arse again."

* * *

 **That was a journey of angst / fluff / smut / more smut aha.**

 **What did you all think? Please review x**


End file.
